Um Malfoy em minha vida
by Manu Black
Summary: COMPLETA Ela foi atrás do seu maior sonho: ser curandeira, mas algo poderia atrapalha la: um estranho muito bonito e um pouco familiar.Ela não sabia de quem se tratava e nem imaginava o quanto eles eram conhecidos e o quanto ele mudaria toda a sua vida
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I - Prólogo

_Domingo, 10 de junho_

_Em uma praia qualquer... bem longe da Escola._

Tudo começou quando eu decidi ser curandeira. Bem que meu pai me avisou:

"Ginny, curandeiro não é profissão de gente! Vá ser auror!"

Mas eu não quis ouvir e deu nisso. Não foi de todo mau, mas vamos pôr em evidência o lado mau do negócio.

Era meu sonho desde pequena. Eu queria salvar vidas, ajudar as pessoas, mas não como auror, queria ser curandeira. Sempre quando alguém estava no St.Mungos e eu ia visitar, eu tinha mais certeza que aquela era a profissão certa para mim.

Lutei muito para conseguir entrar no curso superior. Estudei para ter os níveis mais altos nos N.O.M's e nos N.I.E.M's e enfim consegui ingressar. Depois lutei contra toda minha família que era contra a minha escolha, meu pai sonhava que eu fosse auror (já que nenhum dos outros filhos quis isso); minha mãe preferia que eu fosse trabalhar na loja dos Gêmeos, assim eu dormiria todo dia em casa e ela teria a filhinha querida dela por perto; Rony preferia que eu nem trabalhasse, não queria que a irmãzinha dele conhecesse marmanjos mal intencionados; Gui me chamou para trabalhar no Gringotes, mas com certeza eu não tenho/tinha/terei vocação para isso; Carlinhos queria que eu cuidasse de dragões, assim como ele, o que ele não sabia era que eu morria de medo de Dragão (com a exceção de um); Fred e Jorge me queriam na loja, mas nem morta que eu vou mofar atrás de um balcão; Percy me indicou para ser assistente dele no Ministério, mas, alô, Percy, eu não te agüento nem em casa, imagina no trabalho também!

Eles achavam que podiam mandar em mim e talvez tenha sido por esse motivo que eu escolhi o curso mais longe possível: nos Estados Unidos.

E agora, depois de um ano longe, eu acho que tomei a decisão errada. Se eu tivesse ficado no lugar em que estava, não teria sofrido tanto... e não o teria reencontrado...

Mas você não deve estar entendendo nada, não é, Diário? Por isso vou contar tudo...desde o começo...

Um domingo chuvoso. Era o primeiro dia do mês de setembro. Assim como em Hogwarts, as aulas começavam no dia 02 e tínhamos que, obviamente, viajarmos no dia anterior. Como a Escola era em outro país cada aluno tinha que se virar para chegar até lá. Visto que não se podia aparatar lá e com certeza não dá para ir de trem, eu tive que optar pelo transporte aéreo trouxa. Meu vôo saía pontualmente às 8h e chegava ao destino às 14h (**N.A**: Eu não sei quantas horas ao certo, então finjam que está certo o tempo da viagem). Do aeroporto fui para a Escola de táxi. Pedi ao homem para que parasse em frente a um prédio abandonado, o motorista me olhou estranho, mas não procurou saber o motivo da minha descida ali. Esperei o táxi sair e sumir da minha vista para entrar. Procurei uma chave de portal ou algo parecido, mas não existia nada, somente uma cabine telefônica logo na entrada. Entrei na cabine e coloquei o fone no ouvido, antes que pudesse falar algo uma voz feminina disse:

"Por favor, informe seu nome completo e data de nascimento."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. 11 de agosto de 1981."

A voz sumiu por uns instantes, até completar:

"Seja bem vinda, Srta. Weasley. Pode entrar pela porta lateral à sua esquerda."

Eu olhei para o lado e vi a porta, abri-a e entrei em uma recepção. Atrás do balcão estava uma mulher magra de aparência arrogante. Apresentei-me e ela me indicou o quarto em que eu ficaria, me deu meus horários e, rapidamente, me disse as regras da "casa" que eram:

a)Não chegar depois das 22h;

b)Não beber nas dependências da Escola;

c)Não fumar nas dependências da Escola;

d)Não aparatar nas dependências da Escola;

e)Não usar ervas suspeitas nas dependências da Escola;

f)Não fazer experimentos nas dependências da Escola;

Eu não liguei muito para as regras, eu não costumava fazer nada disso nem nas dependências nem fora da Escola, então tudo bem. Fui para o quarto e lentamente desfiz minhas malas e arrumei tudo no pequeno guarda-roupa que tinha no quarto. Além do guarda-roupa, havia uma cama de dossel, uma mesinha de cabeceira, uma escrivaninha e o banheiro (que ficava numa porta lateral).

Depois que tudo estava arrumado, tomei banho e vesti meu pijama. Peguei o horário que a recepcionista tinha me dado e olhei a primeira aula que ia ter no dia seguinte: poções seguida de anatomia (**N.A**:Como curandeiro seria o mesmo que médico, eles devem saber pelo menos o básico do funcionamento do corpo humano, né?). Estava ansiosa para aprender coisas novas, por isso dormi logo, ansiosa pelo dia seguinte.

Acordei no dia seguinte bem cedo. Ainda era 6h e as aulas só começariam às 8h. Levantei e tentei passar o tempo escolhendo qual roupa usar ou arrumando, pela milésima vez, minha mochila com os pergaminhos e as penas que eu tinha comprado especialmente para essa nova fase da minha vida. Enfim chegou a hora de começar a aula e eu não poderia estar mais emocionada. Meu coração batia forte a cada passo que dava a procura da sala. Quando a achei, sentei-me bem na frente, não queria perder nenhum detalhe sequer. Coloquei um pergaminho na mesa e as penas com os tinteiros de cores diferentes. Estava pronta. A aula poderia começar. Muitos minutos depois o professor entrou e percebia-se que ele era bem mais simpático do que Snape fora em todos os anos em que estudei em Hogwarts. Atrás dele entrou um rapaz alto, vestido todo de preto que sentou na última cadeira da minha fila, ele parecia bem estranho. Ignorei o rapaz e dei toda a atenção à aula. Anotei todos os detalhes das poções que iríamos estudar no ano, a função de cada componente e o modo de preparo. Na aula de anatomia a sala devia se dividir em duplas, por mais estranho que possa parecer, todos se conheciam e eu acabei sobrando (como já era costume acontecer em Hogwarts). Já tinha aceitado ficar sozinha, quando o professor me informou que outra pessoa "sobrara", era o dito estranho. Ele se juntou a minha mesa e durante toda a aula não trocamos nenhuma palavra.

Olhando de soslaio para ele, percebi que era um homem muito bonito. Seus cabelos eram lisos e castanhos com alguns fios mais claros, tinha os olhos de uma tonalidade de azul diferente, era o que se podia descrever como "azul acinzentado" e o tom de pele era branco. Mas por alguma razão eu o achava familiar, será que o conhecia de Hogwarts? Ele era grifinório? Não, pelo ar concentrado parecia ser corvinal. Desviei minha atenção do estranho e me concentrei na explicação do professor. Somente no fim da aula eu tentei manter alguma conversa com o desconhecido.

"Oi. Qual seu nome?"- eu disse sorrindo.

Ele me encarou sem mexer um músculo da face e depois disse:

"Michael Clark."

"Prazer, meu nome é..."

"Ginevra Weasley, eu já sei e digo que não é um prazer conhecê-la."- disse saindo logo em seguida.

Eu o vi se distanciar e até aquele momento não entendia o porquê de me destratar. Eu nunca tinha conhecido nenhum Michael Clark, tentei lembrar, mas tinha certeza que aquele nome me era totalmente estranho. Ignorei o acontecido e segui para o refeitório, Michael Clark não ia acabar com meu dia.

Não mesmo.

Mas se eu soubesse quem ele realmente era eu perceberia logo que ele não acabaria somente com o dia, mas com tudo o que eu tinha sonhado.

**Nota da Autora**: Gente! Mais uma fic:) Essa é uma idéia que não é baseada em nada, a não ser o nome que eu me baseei no filme UM PRINCIPE EM MINHA VIDA, só isso:) Espero que gostem!

Beijos!

**Manu Black **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Existem pessoas que gostam de arruinar a vida dos outros.

Parece que elas sentem prazer em ver os sonhos de outras pessoas desmoronarem.

E eu tenho a "sorte" de conhecer uma pessoa assim.

Seu nome é Michael Clark, o idiota estranho, meu parceiro na aula de anatomia.

Eu só me pergunto porquê coisas assim só acontecem comigo.

Mas tudo bem.

Você não deve estar entendendo, não é? Mas logo mais, quando eu contar todos os detalhes, você entenderá e concordará que o melhor seria se Michael Clark sumisse do planeta.

Antes de começar a aula, eu já estava no Laboratório onde as aulas de anatomia acontecem. Sentei-me à bancada da frente, afinal não queria perder nenhum detalhe da aula. Como teria que conviver com Michael Clark durante o resto do ano letivo nas aulas de anatomia, eu teria que, pelo menos, tentar viver pacificamente com ele. Por isso, esperei que ele chegasse e quando isso acontecesse daria início a uma conversa civilizada.

Tudo bem.

Esperei.

Todos os alunos chegaram.

O professor também chegou.

Mas nada do meu querido parceiro.

E eu devo mencionar que é muito importante a presença deste indivíduo, pois, caso ele esteja ausente, eu fico prejudicada, já que não posso fazer o trabalho individualmente.

E será que eu devo acrescentar que o ilustre indivíduo só apareceu no final da aula com a cara mais cínica do mundo?

"Clark, onde você estava?"

Ele me olhou com desprezo e disse:

"Ora, dormindo. Onde eu poderia estar?"

"De preferência AQUI, na AULA, né?"

"Por que?"

"Olha, Clark."- eu disse,tentando me controlar- "Eu lutei muito para chegar até aqui. E não vai ser um tipinho como você, arrogante e filhinho de papai que vai me prejudicar. Se você não quer aprender, ÓTIMO, mas não me atrapalhe, ok?"

Dei graças a Merlim por a aula ter acabado e então saí da sala sem dar chance de Clark se defender.

Decidi que não podia ficar aqui parada. Além do curso, teria que arranjar um trabalho decente, afinal minhas economias acabariam em breve e eu tinha necessidades, como comprar um pergaminho ou uma pena. Por isso, fui á luta e depois de andar muito consegui arranjar um emprego como garçonete de uma lanchonete trouxa. O expediente era de seis horas na parte da tarde. Tudo bem.

Comecei logo e até que não errei muita coisa. Eu sabia me virar bem em tarefas de casa, então não tive muitas dificuldades.

Quando cheguei na escola, estava muito cansada, mas mesmo assim decidi estudar um pouco e depois de alguns minutos acabei adormecendo sobre os livros.

Então minha rotina ficou sendo essa: acordava, assistia às aulas, ia para o emprego, estudava e acabava adormecendo sobre os livros. Eu me sentia muito cansada, mas realizada. A cada dia que passava tinha mais certeza da minha escolha.

Quanto ao Clark não tive mais problemas. Nas aulas do laboratório ele sempre chegava cedo e nós não trocávamos uma só palavra, mas eu não me importava. Se ele cumprisse a difícil tarefa de comparecer à aula já era o bastante.

Mas eu devo dizer que ele não me era estranho.

Algo nos olhos dele me dizia que eu o conhecia de algum lugar. Mas o nome não me era familiar, tinha certeza que nunca tinha escutado.

Ele era misterioso, mas ao mesmo tempo muito bonito.

Embora fosse arrogante e prepotente.

Mas eu preferia não pensar no Clark, somente na Escola e no trabalho (embora isso fosse difícil, às vezes).

Certo dia, quando estava chegando ao trabalho, juro pelo que você quiser que levei um susto enorme quando vi Michael Clark varrendo a lanchonete.

"O quê você está fazendo aqui, Clark?"

"Não está vendo? Varrendo."

"Muito bem. E o quê te fez varrer?"

"O meu emprego."

"Como assim? Você vai trabalhar aqui?"- eu estava profundamente desesperada com essa idéia.

"Vai sim, Ginevra."- disse o dono da lanchonete –"E você vai ensinar a ele o funcionamento da casa, ok?"

"Certo.Ok."- e o que eu poderia dizer?

Coloquei meu avental e a toca e dei início ao meu trabalho. Quando Clark terminou de varrer a lanchonete eu iniciei a aula sobre o funcionamento.

"Bem, aqui nós vendemos sanduíches, refrigerantes, café, essas coisas."

"Sim, Weasley, eu já suspeitava."

"Bem, você sabe fazer sanduíche?"

"Não. Por quê?"

"Meu Merlim! E o quê você achava que ia fazer aqui?"

"Sei lá. Tipo, nada."

"Nada? Você é muito sem noção, garoto. Vem cá, eu vou ensinar como faz os sanduíches. Antes, lave as mãos, coloque a toca."

Depois que ele estava devidamente preparado começamos.

Merlim, o quê aquele garoto estava fazendo ali?

Alô, aqui é uma lanchonete, lugar que se faz lanches e ele não sabia fazer nada. Nada. Nadinha de nada.

Tentei aliviar e perguntei:

"E café, você sabe fazer?"

"Claro! Diga-me onde está a cafeteira e tudo estará resolvido."

"Acorda. Aqui não tem esse negócio de cafeteira."

"Então eu não sei fazer."

"Sério, Clark, o quê você veio fazer aqui?"

"Eu preciso do dinheiro. Decidi que não posso mais viver às custas dos meus pais."

"Muito bem. Então, você vai passar fome, porque nesse ramo você não tem futuro."

"Claro que tenho. É só você me ensinar."

Olhei para a cara dele.

Parecia sincero.

E eu tinha/tenho o coração muito mole.

Por isso, decidi:

"Ok, eu vou te ajudar."

Então todos os clientes que ele ia atender eu dava um jeito de fazer o serviço dele. Eu estava trabalhando por dois e ganhando por um. Pena eu não ter notado isso a tempo. Mas tudo bem. Ele foi aprendendo e pouco tempo depois já conseguia fazer as coisas sem a minha ajuda.

E aos poucos nós nos aproximamos. Percebi que ele não era tão arrogante quanto parecia. Embora, às vezes, fosse muito teimoso. Mas era divertido, engraçado e muitas vezes, gentil. Realmente ele foi se tornando o único amigo que eu tinha e eu nem mesmo percebi.

Mas algo me dizia que eu não deveria me envolver. Que era perigoso, arriscado. Naquele momento eu não quis ouvir o meu coração e acabei, lentamente me envolvendo.

E me envolvi com uma pessoa que eu nunca pensaria me envolver. Tudo bem, eu nem sabia que ele era **ele**, mas eu saberia.

Em breve.

Nota da Autora: Caham... terminei no suspense...é assim que eu gosto.

Explicações:

Gente, eu demorei a atualizar pq meu pai tava hospitalizado desde o dia 15 de julho...ou seja, logo depois que eu publiquei a fic...

Quando eu decidi atualizar a fic, minha avó (mãe do meu pai) faleceu, em agosto e eu fiquei meio desnorteada.

E, por fim, quando estava pronta para atualizar a fic, meu pai faleceu, dia 06 de novembro, depois de ficar quase 4 meses internado e vocês podem imaginar que eu ainda estou meio sem chão...

A fic não está boa, mas é por causa dos problemas...logo logo tudo irá melhorar (pelo menos na fic)

Obrigada para quem comentou.

Se puderem e quiserem, comentem.

Beijos,

Manu Black


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Quando eu saí do quarto, Clark estava saindo do quarto dele. Achei estranho o fato de ele estar com uns óculos escuros, afinal era noite.

"Michael, porque você está de óculos escuros?"

"Ahm... oi, Ginevra... bem, é que caiu xampu no meu olho e ficou muito vermelho, achei melhor colocar os óculos."

"Que besteira. Anda, deixa-me dar um jeito nisso..." - falei me aproximando com a varinha na mão.

"Não, acho melhor não." - ele falou com a mão no rosto.

"Ok. Vamos descer então."

Ele me seguiu e na sala já estavam todos os Weasleys mais os Potters.

Michael agradou a todos e, em poucos minutos, meus irmãos já estavam amigos dele.

No jantar todos pareciam bem felizes, menos minha mãe que parecia bastante distante, de vez em quando, olhava para Michael e balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Depois que todos foram para a sala, fiquei com minha mãe na cozinha e, sem rodeios, falei:

"Mãe, o que há de errado com o Michael?"

"Como assim, filha?"

"Por que você fica olhando para ele de maneira estranha?"

"Nada, querida... você está enganada. Mas, me diga uma coisa, ele te faz feliz?"

Aquela pergunta me surpreendeu muito.

Porque, tipo... COMO ASSIM, MAMÃE? ELE NÃO ERA MEU NAMORADO!

"Nós somos só amigos."

Ela me olhou como se não acreditasse e disse:

"Tudo bem, filha. Agora vá para a sala, leve a bandeja com os biscoitos, eu levo a bandeja com o café."

Obedeci sem falar mais nada.

Mas o que será que minha mãe estava vendo de errado?

Eu não podia ser amiga do Michael? Que mal existia nisso?

Quando todos foram se deitar, eu e Michael decidimos ir para o jardim.

"Viu, Ginevra? Nem foi tão difícil."

"É..."

"O que houve? Está triste?"

"Nada, Michael..." - disse me levantando - "Vou dormir, amanhã temos que acordar cedo."

"Espere, Ginevra." - ele disse segurando minha mão – "Eu ainda não te dei o meu presente de natal."

Ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso e me entregou.

Abri a caixinha e vi um cordão de ouro lindo com um pingente (também de ouro) em forma da letra G.

E eu devo dizer que me assustei quando vi aquilo, porque dava para ver que era bem caro.

"Eu não posso aceitar, Michael."

"Claro que pode." - ele disse pegando o cordão e ficando atrás de mim.

"O que você está fazendo?" - falei quando senti a respiração quente (dele) no meu pescoço.

Quando olhei para o meu pescoço vi o cordão...

"Ficou lindo, Ginevra." – ele disse bem perto do meu ouvido – "Linda." - completou com um sussurro.

Confesso que me arrepiei toda quando ouvi a voz dele tão perto do meu ouvido. Em seguida, senti que me virava para ele e o olhava. Lentamente nossos rostos se aproximaram e em pouco tempo unimos nossos lábios em um beijo profundo.

Desse dia em diante sempre estávamos assim, juntos. O namoro não era oficial, mas me sentia tão feliz, completa e realizada que não me importava com detalhes tão pequenos.

Pena não saber que minha felicidade ia acabar tão rapidamente.

Era uma manhã de domingo, estávamos deitados na grama do pátio da escola, eu estava pensando em como minha vida era ótima, quando ouvi o grito de uma garota que estava na minha frente:

"MALFOY!"

Assustei-me. Onde será que ela tinha visto o Malfoy?

Sentada, olhei para os lados, mas não vi ninguém.

"Malfoy! Me dá seu autógrafo?" - a garota falava para Clark, que estava ao meu lado.

"Garota, o nome dele não é Malfoy. É Michael Clark."

"Claro que não, moça. Veja." - ela disse me mostrando uma revista onde estavam Lúcio, Narcia e... CLARK! A notícia dizia que Draco, o playboy mais disputado pelas mulheres, agora mudara o visual e estava na escola de curandeiros, meio que disfarçado.

Olhei para Michael e o vi com o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

Sim...

Agora sim, eu lembrava de onde o conhecia...

Levantei da grama, entreguei a revista à menina e saí.

Eu não conseguia acreditar.

Michael Clark era Draco Malfoy.

Não conseguia crer que eu tinha beijado aqueles lábios de cobra peçonhenta e o pior de tudo... eu tinha gostado...

Fui para o meu quarto, mas antes de entrar senti o braço dele me puxando.

"Nós temos que conversar."

"Não, não temos, DRACO MALFOY."

"Eu ia te contar."

"Quando? Porque você sabe, muito bem, que quando me dissesse eu não ia ficar com você."

"E isso por que? Só pelo meu nome? Já faz tanto tempo, Weasley... nós éramos duas crianças bobas..."

"Não é por isso. Sua família é má... você é mau... e o principal... você mentiu para mim!"

"Mas eu ia te contar!"

"Quando, Malfoy? No dia de São Nunca à tarde?"

"Ginevra... eu..."

"Não, Malfoy... não quero saber de nada... saia do meu quarto, ou vou gritar..." - eu disse me virando.

Quando bati a porta deixei que as lágrimas corressem pelo meu rosto.

A verdade é que estava mais do que cansada, me sentia traída, decepcionada.

E se você quer saber se ainda sinto isso, depois de seis meses...

Sim... sinto um buraco no meu coração.

Agora falta bem pouco para a minha formatura, mas ainda me arrependo muito de ter vivido tudo isso... de estar sofrendo tudo isso...

Draco, depois do acontecido, saiu da Escola. As notícias que eu tinha dele eram através dos jornais e revistas.

Todos falavam de como ele estava cabisbaixo, alguns apontavam como motivo a descoberta do seu disfarce, outros apostavam na hipótese de um amor não correspondido. E eu apostava numa terceira hipótese, que era: ele estava querendo se fazer de coitado.

As pessoas comentavam que fazia tempo que ele não era visto com uma mulher.

Não me interessava... quem sabe ele tinha virado gay.

Ou pelo menos eu tentava me convencer de que não era do meu interesse. Porque, por mais que o tempo passe, eu não consigo apagar da minha mente os momentos que vivemos, ao contrário, às vezes tinha a sensação de que esses momentos eram bem vivos na minha mente.

Então, mesmo aqui, nessa praia deserta eu vejo Draco vindo na minha direção. E o pior é que ele parece mais bonito do que da última vez em que nos vimos.

Espera...

Vou olhar de novo, só mais uma vez, para ter a plena certeza que isso é uma alucinação.

Ah, meu Merlimzinho... não é alucinação... ele está aqui...

D/G

Certo.

Agora estou um pouco mais calma e considero que tenho condições de dizer tudo o que aconteceu.

Ok.

Lá vai:

Depois que eu parei de escrever, para minha surpresa, ele ainda estava lá: parado em frente a mim.

"Oi, Ginevra, posso falar com você?"

"Ok..." - eu consegui dizer depois de algum tempo.

"Como vai?" - ele me perguntou.

"Ótima" - respondi com um pouco de ironia e completei – "E você?"

"Péssimo, Ginevra. E então, você está perto de se formar não é?"

"Sim... daqui a dois meses..." - realmente não conseguia falar mais do que cinco palavras.

"Muito bem..." - ele disse me olhando.

Se antes me sentia incomodada por não vê-lo, agora me sentia estranha por ter aqueles olhos tão perto de mim, me observando.

"O que foi?" - perguntei desviando o olhar, embora ainda conseguisse sentir o olhar fixo dele em mim.

"Saudade, Ginny..." - ele disse, com a voz baixa quase num sussurro.

"Draco, olha..."

"Não." - ele disse colocando o dedo indicador na minha boca – "Esperei vários meses para ter coragem de vir aqui e dizer tudo o que eu não disse naquele dia..."

"Draco, não tem mais o que falar..."

"Ginny, eu menti e sei que isso foi um erro muito grave, mas entenda que eu não menti só para você. Inventei o nome Michael Clark como uma forma de fugir da popularidade do meu nome real. Eu queria estudar um pouco, sem ter fotógrafos e repórteres por todos os lados. Quando te encontrei, tive vontade de desistir de tudo, porque você era a ameaça de que eu fosse descoberto. Mas todos os dias eu conseguia que nem você e nem ninguém soubesse quem eu era... e com o tempo, o meu medo de ser descoberto era maior, não por eles, mas por você, pois eu sabia que se você soubesse que eu era Draco Malfoy, ia me deixar."

"Draco..."

"Eu não quero que você me dê outra chance. Só quero que você entenda que não te traí... nunca faria isso com você..." - ele disse enquanto acariciava meu rosto.

"Draco..." - falei baixinho, porque tinha medo que ele ouvisse e tirasse a mão do meu rosto.

Senti o rosto dele se aproximar do meu ouvido e dizer:

"_Eu te amo_..."

Senti um frio percorrer meu corpo...

Olhei para ele e, sem agüentar mais, deixei que ele me beijasse...

Quando o beijo terminou, ele disse:

"Ginny, você quer me namorar?"

"Claro, mas de agora em diante, só quero verdades."

"Ok. Então, vamos à primeira: meus pais me odeiam porque eu disse que preferia ficar com você do que ser herdeiro deles. Então, meu pai me mandou sair de casa e a verdade é que agora estou pobre."

"Sem problema."

"Tem algum espaço no seu quarto para mim?"

"Claro que não, Draco! Vou falar com meus pais e ver se eles te aceitam lá em casa."

Depois disso, falei com minha mãe e ela não ficou muito feliz em saber que Draco e eu estávamos namorando, mesmo assim aceitou que ele ficasse lá em casa (depois que eu deixei claro que a segunda opção dele era dormir aqui no meu quarto, mas é claro que ela não sabia que nunca isso ia acontecer, porque era proibido).

E eu acho que nem preciso dizer o quanto estou feliz...

Quando eu disse que ele mudou minha vida, foi de um jeito bom... não me arrependo de ter vindo para cá... nunca...

E agora, claramente, percebo o que faltava...

Porque todos os espaços agora estão preenchidos... desde que ganhei um Malfoy em minha vida...

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora**: Gente, terminou e eu sei que está uma merreca... mas essa fic foi um erro na minha vida...

Não atualizei antes porque meu pc deu pane e tive que comprar outro, maior confusão...

Então, pessoas que gostam das idiotices que eu escrevo, milhões de desculpas, mas fiquei afastada durante quase 7 meses por motivos de força maior... agora voltei e vou atualizar as outras fics (para quem acompanha).

Agradecimentos:

Paola Lee

Bih Malfoy

Musa-Sama

Pequena Malfoy

Kaliope S. Black

Fefa Black

Miaka

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Nathoca Malfoy

Lou Malfoy

Mila Potter Evans

Daph Black Potter

MUITO MUITO MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS, PELO APOIO, PELAS PALAVRAS DE CARINHO E FORÇA….

Beijos e até a próxima,

Manu Black


End file.
